redlettermediafandomcom-20200214-history
The Wolf of Wall Street and 2013 Re-cap (6903)
"The Wolf of Wall Street and 2013 Re-cap" is the fifth episode of the fourth season of film review web series Half in the Bag, and 64th episode in the series overall. The episode aired January 2, 2014 on Blip. The episode is a recap of select 2013 releases not covered in the previous episodes. In this episode, Mr. Plinkett tries to have a heart attack in order to get life-saving surgery, and Mike and Jay discuss Martin Scorcese’s 2013 comedy The Wolf of Wall Street and other films they saw in 2013. Plot Desperate to get life-saving coronary angioplasty before his health insurance expires, Mr. Plinkett decides to induce a heart attack by eating 37 double-bacon cheeseburgers. Before embarking on his feast of self-destruction, Plinkett makes Mike and Jay promise to call 911 once he has his heart attack. Disgusted by Plinkett’s eating, Mike and Jay distract themselves by talking about The Wolf of Wall Street and other 2013 films. Afterwards, they find a letter from Plinkett’s lawyer, informing them that the City of Milwaukee has decided to settle with Plinkett. Their excitement fades when they discover that Plinkett died of a heart attack sometime during their movie discussion. Summary and Review Overview | metacritic_link = http://www.metacritic.com/movie/the-wolf-of-wall-street | rottentomatoes = 77/100 | rottentomatoes_link = http://www.rottentomatoes.com/m/the_wolf_of_wall_street_2013/ }} | metacritic_link = http://www.metacritic.com/movie/the-bling-ring | rottentomatoes = 60/100 | rottentomatoes_link = http://www.rottentomatoes.com/m/the_bling_ring_2013/ }} | metacritic_link = http://www.metacritic.com/movie/twixt | rottentomatoes = 29/100 | rottentomatoes_link = http://www.rottentomatoes.com/m/twixt/ }} | metacritic_link = http://www.metacritic.com/movie/spring-breakers | rottentomatoes = 65/100 | rottentomatoes_link = http://www.rottentomatoes.com/m/spring_breakers_2013/ }} | metacritic_link = http://www.metacritic.com/movie/don-jon | rottentomatoes = 81/100 | rottentomatoes_link = http://www.rottentomatoes.com/m/don_jon/ }} | metacritic_link = http://www.metacritic.com/movie/passion | rottentomatoes = 34/100 | rottentomatoes_link = http://www.rottentomatoes.com/m/passion_2013/ }} | metacritic_link = http://www.metacritic.com/movie/jackass-presents-bad-grandpa | rottentomatoes = 60/100 | rottentomatoes_link = http://www.rottentomatoes.com/m/jackass_presents_bad_grandpa/ }} | metacritic_link = http://www.metacritic.com/movie/maniac | rottentomatoes = 48/100 | rottentomatoes_link = http://www.rottentomatoes.com/m/maniac_2013/ }} | metacritic_link = http://www.metacritic.com/movie/saving-mr-banks | rottentomatoes = 79/100 | rottentomatoes_link = http://www.rottentomatoes.com/m/saving_mr_banks_2013/ }} | metacritic_link = http://www.metacritic.com/movie/jobs | rottentomatoes = 27/100 | rottentomatoes_link = http://www.rottentomatoes.com/m/jobs/ }} | metacritic_link = http://www.metacritic.com/movie/captain-phillips | rottentomatoes = 93/100 | rottentomatoes_link = http://www.rottentomatoes.com/m/captain_phillips/ }} |} Extras Plot Mr. Plinkett eats a cheeseburger. Appearances *Mike Stoklasa as Mike, Plinkett voice-over *Jay Bauman as Jay *Rich Evans as Harry S. Plinkett Production The episode was announced on December 31, 2013 and was released January 2, 2014 on Blip and January 8, 2014 on YouTube. The content of the main review was teased a few days before release. "Mr. Plinkett Eats" extra footage was released exclusively on Blip on January 7, 2014. Plinkett Introduction *''"A f**king goat can review movies better than these a**holes."'' Sources # The Wolf of Wall Street. Dir. Martin Scorsese. Paramount Pictures, 2013. Film. # The Bling Ring. Dir. Sofia Coppola. A24, 2013. Film. # Twixt. Dir. Francis Coppola. Pathé, 2013. Film. # Spring Breakers. Dir. Harmony Korine. A24, 2013. Film. # Don Jon. Dir. Joseph Gordon-Levitt. Relativity Media, 2013. Film. # Passion. Dir. Brian De Palma. E1 Films, 2013. Film. # Bad Grandpa. Dir. Jeff Tremaine. Paramount Pictures, 2013. Film. # Maniac. Dir. Franck Khalfoun. IFC Midnight, 2013. Film. # Saving Mr. Banks. Dir. John Lee Hancock. Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures, 2013. Film. # Jobs. Dir. Joshua Michael Stern. Open Road Films, 2013. Film. # Captain Phillips. Dir. Paul Greengrass. Columbia Pictures, 2013. Film. References External Links * "Half in the Bag: The Wolf of Wall Street and 2013 Re-cap" on RedLetterMedia * "Half in the Bag Extras: Plinkett Eats" on RedLetterMedia * "Half in the Bag Episode 64: The Wolf of Wall Street and 2013 Re-cap" on Blip * "Half in the Bag Episode 64: The Wolf of Wall Street and 2013 Re-cap" on YouTube * "Half in the Bag Extras: Plinkett Eats" on Blip Category:Half in the Bag (season 4) episodes Category:Half in the Bag